The Birth of the Clow
by Umi1
Summary: Find out how(and why o.O) the Clow Cards and Guardians were created ^_~


This is my first fanfic, I decided to write it on a subject that I've always wondered~Why did Clow create the cards? Anyway, enjoy the fic, and go easy on the flames o.o;  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Birth of the Clow  
By Kawaii Neko =^^=  
  
A Long Time ago, there was a powerful magician by the name of Clow Reed.  
He was well known for his fortune telling skills, and unique magic. But he was a very lonely person, his only true companion, his wife, had passed away years ago, and he had never felt truly happy ever since.  
  
One cold winter night, Clow sat in his chair, in front of his fireplace. In his hand was a stuffed animal made from golden yellow fabric. The undersized wings made him smile, the stuffed toy was the possession that he treasured the most. It seemed like only yesterday when Clow and his wife became engaged, and they exchanged two stuffed animals as engagement gifts. He had given her a black cat toy with tiny faerie wings and elegant blue eyes, while she had given him a sun-colored cat plush that also had its own set of undersized wings. He tenderly held it in his arms, and he sighed as he realized that he too would have to leave this earth soon.   
  
Suddenly, a saddening thought struck him. What would happen to his magic when he died? Would he even be remembered? Clow got up from his chair, and looked outt the window at the snowy night. If he could somehow put his magic in a physical form...one that would last for the ages...An idea came to his head, and he walked over to a drawer, and pulled out a deck of cards. These cards were special to him. When he was young, the first magic tricks he ever did had been with that deck of cards. Of course back then it wasnt real magic, just a flick of his wrist and he could make the cards "Disappear", but he had still saved the deck that had changed his life forever. Setting the cards on the table, Clow summoned his magic staff. Waving the staff around in the air, he pointed it at the deck, recited a spell, and then began to recite 52 elements of magic. The deck of cards began to glow and a white light filled the room as the Clow Cards were created...  
  
Clow was once again sitting down in his chair. In his hands were the magic cards he had just created. He could feel the immense power coming from them, they were indeed a force that could destroy entire cities if he wished them to. His eyes opened wide as he thought about this. If the cards did ever fall into the wrong hands,  
the destruction that they were capable of was unthinkable. He knew he needed something to guard the cards. But perhaps he could make some companions too.  
  
The magic staff glowed red with magic as Clow raised it in the air and pointed it at the stuffed animal. It began to glow with a blinding light as it changed into a living creature. The light faded after a few seconds, and standing in the room was a great lionish animal, with powerful angelic wings, and golden armor. The creature's golden eyes opened for the first time, and the animal spoke its first words: "When's lunch?"  
  
After taking care of Cerberus's gigantic appetite (Cerberus was the name of a powerful animal-type creature from greek legends, so Clow decided it would be a fitting name for the guardian), he decided to make the second guardian of the cards..and model it after the moon. He sighed as he knew the second guardian would have to be made all on his own. Clow once again took up his staff and recited a spell, and soon there was a angel creature standing before him. It had eyes and hair the color of a full moon, and amazing white wings. The second guardian opened his eyes and looked around the room silently. As soon as Clow had finished creating the guardian, he knew he had made a mistake. This guardian was not warm and friendly like Cerberus, it was cold and mysterious, just like the moon...he shook off the somewhat uncomfortable feeling he had. Clow named the guardian Yue, after the Chinese word for "Moon".   
  
Creating both the cards and guardians had used up almost all of Clow Reed's magic. Exhausted, he collapsed into his chair and fell asleep...unaware of two pairs of gold and silver eyes that watched him....   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This was my first try at fanfiction..I dont think it came out too bad :/  
Review it if you wish, and email me at Kawaii_lil_kat@hotmail.com =^^= 


End file.
